In a HEMT having a metal insulator semiconductor (MIS) structure, a gate field plate integral with a gate electrode is formed to relax electric field concentration on an end portion of the gate electrode. As another approach for relaxing electric field concentration, it has been proposed that a source field plate electrically connected to a source electrode is formed at a lateral side of a gate electrode.